Craig's deal
by ChemicallyGood
Summary: Warning::::::::I am bad at summaries. Kenny is determined to find Craig's deal and is pleased with what he finds... CONTAINS LEMON AND YAOI


Contains lemon and shit don't like it? Don't read it :)

Anyone else enjoy! This is my first attempt at lemon :O

(one shot)

Craig's accidental sex appeal.

Chapter 1: Craig's Deal.

Kenny felt himself staring yet again at the mysterious ebony haired boy. This ebony haired boy who he's known since preschool but never got the pleasure or displeasure of really getting to know him. Craig Tucker silent, mysterious and somehow so appealing. To Kenny anyway. He wasn't sure if anybody else felt the same and he wasn't going to find out anytime soon, there was no way Kenny McCormick was going to admit to anyone he thought of Craig as appealing, he was 100% certain Craig Tucker being the monotone voiced asshole that he was did not see Kenny as appealing as Kenny saw him and besides Kenny wasn't one to be tied down in any kind of relationship it didn't matter who it was, he was more one for meaningless sex but he had to admit thinking about how Craig would react if Kenny came over and groped Craig's dick, Kenny had no idea if Craig's dick would be big or small or just average. He'd been given no clue to that as Craig often wore clothes that didn't hug any part of his body. Kenny tried to imagine Craig and how he'd be in bed but couldn't, but even though he couldn't picture quiet, secretive Craig in the sack he felt himself getting hard, he didn't bother trying to hide it as people at this school were used to seeing him with a raging boner, he'd probably fucked half the girls here and helped guys experiment on him throughout the years, after all most of them were sixteen now and had sex at least once in their lives but not Craig apparently, at least as far as Kenny knew, Kenny hadn't heard of Craig getting lucky with anyone boy or girl, not even once. Maybe that's why Kenny was feeling so drawn to Craig, what made it even more peculiar was the fact that that Craig's closest friend was Clyde Donovan, the schools biggest slut with the girls maybe even more so than Kenny. Kenny then realised he was slightly stroking himself and shook himself from his thoughts and tried to transition back to the real world and what his friends were saying. Stan Marsh was sitting across from Kenny with his head leaning on the palm of his hand his black hair sloping slightly over his blue eyes, he was looking bored as he sat next to his ginger haired friend Kyle Broflovski who was again arguing with Eric Cartman who was sitting next to Kenny.

"Fuck you fat ass how is calling me a Jew even an insult anymore?" Kyle declared, anger in his green eyes as Cartman flipped him off with one hand while scoffing down the rest of his meat loaf with the other, not much had changed from third grade Kenny thought to himself.

"I fucking told you Kahl, I'm not fat I'm big boned and I'd rather be fat than a dirty Jew" Cartman replied, Kyle rolled his eyes before groaning in frustration picking up his blue food tray and storming off shoving the rest of his meatloaf in the bin before disappearing out the doors and down the hall.

"Greedy Jew, if he didn't want that food I would've eaten it…Even if meatloaf does taste like ass" Cartman muttered before looking at Kenny, Kenny's face was still slightly flustered but he tried to brush it off as just being hot due to the heating being on in the cafeteria for once but Cartman didn't buy it once he got a glimpse of Kenny's growing bulge in his bright orange pants. There was no hiding it once Cartman saw it

"EW Kenny! That's fucking disgusting!" Cartman yelled waking Stan up from his daydream, Stan raised his thick eyebrows and met Cartman's eyes who was still having trouble dealing with the fact that Kenny was sitting next to him with a raging erection.

"What's wrong with you fat ass?" Stan finally asked still leaning his face on his pale hand.

"Kenny is sitting next to me with a boner" Cartman managed to say still completely repulsed, Stan sighed and rolled his blue eyes before meeting Kenny's own blue eyes, Kenny smirked at Stan who then looked away awkwardly.

"Cartman you're overreacting" was all Stan said before the bell for class rang. Kenny shrugged and winked at Cartman walking past him

"You know you love it Cartman" Kenny said brushing his hand against Cartman's fat ass, Cartman jumped looking startled before walking with Stan to their lockers. Kenny however had other plans, he had to figure out what Craig Tuckers deal was. Craig always missed out on the first five minutes of class to sneak in a quick cigarette, Kenny thought that because he smoked also he would follow Craig and pretend to need to borrow a lighter off of him. So he did, he shoved his lighter in his locker and waited around at his locker until he saw Craig walk out the doors at the end of the corridor casually, Kenny followed subtly hoping Craig wouldn't think he was following him even though Kenny WAS following him. Kenny opened the door as quietly as he possibly could and then just stood there watching Crag walk slowly over to the playground as he sat on the swings, Craig had to be pretty ballsy to smoke right near all the classrooms Kenny thought to himself. But then began making his own way over there, it was pretty cold outside due to the fact it was winter in their little town of South Park.

"Craig!" Kenny managed to yell out at Craig who looked up briefly and then down again pulling his blue hat down to cover his eyes more so than usual, Kenny had never noticed before but he'd probably had like two conversations with Craig in the past year only involving Craig wanting to borrow a pen and Kenny inquiring Craig on if he had seen Kyle. Other than that they barely even acknowledged each other. The ebony haired boy clutched to his cigarette in two of his long fingers as he brought it to his mouth and breathed in closing his eyes as he did so, he looked so unintentionally seductive to Kenny who stood staring at Crag with his mouth open it awe. Craig was so…perfect Kenny thought but then shook his head angrily when he found himself again thinking about how attractive Craig was even though he didn't mean it.

"What is it?" Crag asked finally breaking the silence as he flicked some of the ash away off of his burning cigarette, Kenny cleared his throat sitting on the swing next to him before grabbing out a cigarette from the pocket of his orange pants.

"Got a light?" Kenny asked raising his eyebrows at Craig, Craig sighed as he reached into his pocket handing the blond boy his simple black lighter. Literally the world's most boring lighter Kenny thought to himself as he lit up his cigarette before tossing Craig his simple black lighter back. Craig shoved it back in his pocket before meeting Kenny's blue eyes with confusion, Kenny never asked him for a light why now?

"Where's yours?" Craig asked rubbing the cloth of his blue jacket against his skin to create friction hoping to warm up. Kenny took a drag of his cigarette, wondering how to bring up the delicate subject of Craig's non-existent sex life. All Kenny could do in reply was shrug in, Craig also shrugged before taking another drag on his own cigarette. Craig had never had a smoking buddy before, the only other people who smoked were the Goth kids and he'd rather be dead than have to hang out with them but he had to admit…Having Kenny around was nice. Surprisingly so as Kenny and he had nothing in common and nothing to talk about and Craig couldn't stand Kenny's lifestyle just like how he couldn't stand Clyde's lifestyle but somehow he felt comfortable around this blond kid whom he had nothing in common with.

"So Craig I want to ask you something" Kenny said leaning forward so he could see Craig's deep blue eyes, Kenny imagined what they'd look like looking up at him from his penis, he pushed that aside he didn't want another boner right now and besides, he didn't like Craig he was just curious about his sex life. That was it.

"Okay' Craig simply replied with his monotone voice, Kenny knew Craig wouldn't want to answer but what was the worst that could happen? He thought.

"Craig what's your deal man?" Kenny asked boldly

"My deal?" Craig queried, confused, he finally met Kenny's innocent looking eyes but those eyes that seemed so innocent were so full of secrets that Craig had yet to understand.

"You know, do you like girls? Boys? Both? None? Your DEAL" Kenny ut then began making his own way over there, it was pretty coad to be pretty ballsy to smoke right near all the classrooms Kenpushed Craig, Crag blinked feeling taken aback.

"My deal" Craig repeated nasally without the question, Craig's face remained naked of emotion and Kenny couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable talking about this or not.

"Yes, you're deal" Kenny finally said after a short but awkward silence.

"Why?" Craig asked harshly widening his eyes without meeting Kenny's eyes.

"Because it's been bothering me for ages now."

"Why would that bother you?"

"Because Craig, I've never seen you with anyone and you don't go to parties so it bothers me"

"That's silly" Craig smiled slightly, Kenny had never seen him smile before or even heard him use the word 'silly'.

"It's not fucking silly Craig I just want to know okay?" Kenny asked coldly feeling like that was the only way he was getting to this ebony haired, blue eyed cynical asshole.

"Okay"

So…?"

"So"

"So are you into vagina?"

"I don't know" Kenny tilted his head, maybe he was finally getting somewhere with Craig.

"Do. You. Like. Girls. Or. Boys. Craig. It. Is. A. Simple. Question." Kenny tried to be patient with Craig, Craig was an asshole but not on purpose Kenny guessed that Craig didn't know when he was being an asshole, maybe he didn't know he was an asshole at all. But Craig knew exactly when he was being an asshole which was most of the time but at the moment he just didn't like being interrogated by Kenny the slut.

"I don't know" Craig said again squishing the last of his cigarette against the ground under his black shoes. Craig stood up but Kenny didn't let him, he immediately grabbed Craig's wrist and thrusted him to sit back down all with the power of his hand.

"Craig, you're not leaving until you answer my-"Kenny began but broke off when he felt a pair soft of lips meet his own soft lips, he then closed his eyes and began to kiss back, sitting his hand on the back of Craig's head grasping his hair through his blue beanie Craig pushed Kenny away and stood up before turning on his heel and heading back to the school., Kenny sat there squishing his remaining cigarette underneath his feet before calling after Craig.

"Craig!"

"If you can't figure it out after that than you're dumber than you look" was all he said before disappearing into the school. Craig had kissed him and…Kenny had liked it. At least more than a kiss from someone else, even better than that one time Kenny and the pleasure of making out with Pip who was surprisingly good but Pip and Kenny never got further than a kiss, it was the only time Kenny was left wanting more but this time Kenny needed more. Kenny's lips still tingled from the magical kiss from Craig Tucker then Kenny thought of something that really made his dick grow. There's a saying 'it's always the quiet ones' maybe it is, Kenny was finally able to picture how Craig would be in the sack, Craig would be overpowering and dominant, he pictured Craig and himself at Kenny's house on his mattress that sat on the floor, Craig would push Kenny down and begin ravishing him from head to toe leaving Kenny unable to walk the next day because of the fucking he'd received. This thought almost sent Kenny over the edge and he nearly came right there and then. That would've been embarrassing especially having to explain to his mum why he needed her to wash his pants earlier than usual.

"What's this in your pants Kenny?" She'd say oblivious, not even thinking it would be a huge come stain. What would Kenny say? Would he tell the truth? Or lie? Probably lie but he always felt bad for lying to his mother and father. He finally stood up from the swing he was sitting on and he felt it hit the back of his legs his knees almost buckled at this but he managed to remain balanced. He was feeling week after his short fantasy and after he nearly came without any kind of touching which hadn't happened since he was fourteen. He sighed heading inside before standing outside the brown door to his classroom realising he was going into class empty handed, again. But he'd never been this late to class before, he was sure Mr. Garrison would kill him for sure. He pushed the creaky door open and walked inside the almost silent classroom clearing his throat, Mr. Garrison crossed his arms

"Kenny, nice of you to join us, we're just going over our homework." He said rolling his eyes as Kenny grinned cheekily before taking his usual seat next to Stan and Kyle, Kyle handed me a piece of paper, Kenny read it

'Where were you dude? Smoking with Craig, he came in just before you haha' Kenny's eyes widened when he remembered what had just happened. Craig Tucker had kissed Kenny on the lips and Kenny nearly jizzed in his pants over the thought of Craig overpowering the skinny blond. Kenny simply replied

'Constipation D:' before handing the note back to the worried Jew. Kyle read it and then looked at Kenny with an awkward look in his eyes.

"Is there something you boys would like to share?" Mr. Garrison asked, Kenny smiled up Mr. Garrison trying his hardest to act as innocent as he possibly could

"No sir" he managed to say, Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes and then turned back to the board.

"Now, as we all know Kim Kardashians husband Kayne West probably doesn't have a big one, despite his ethnicity…" Mr. Garrison continued with the lesson, Kenny turned in his face to see Craig in the corner of his eyes, he had his eyes glued to the board Kenny couldn't help but smile to himself, he seriously liked the kiss he shared with the silent Craig he had to admit. Craig sure was different and Kenny loved it.

Chapter 2: Fantasy.

Kenny arrived home later than usual, he spent an hour over at Cartman's house with the other boys in his friendship group.

"Kenny" he heard his mother yell out from the kitchen, Kenny sighed walking in to meet her, what did she want now? Kenny met her eyes trying to make it clear that he just wanted to be left alone, all this stuff with Craig just made him want to violently masturbate to thoughts of Craig Tucker being some sort of dominant BDSM sex crazed whore. In fact just thinking of that made Kenny's erection begin to grow, he really didn't want his mother to see.

"There's a boy here to see you, he's waiting In your room, he didn't say he's name…I've never seen him before" she replied opening a new packet of toaster waffles and placing two in the toaster pressing it down until the worn down toaster clicked letting her no they were cooking. Kenny cringed at two things then, first: the thought of having toaster waffles for the fifth time this week and it was Friday already and second: That there was a small possibility Craig Tucker was sitting in Kenny's room.

Kenny made his way out of the kitchen and held his breath as he dared to open his bedroom door, his heart was pounding and he could feel his face getting hot and his neck wet with sweat, why was he feeling like this? It was just Craig and he didn't even know if it was Craig sitting in his room, for all he knew it was Token or Tweek in there and why did he care? There was no reason for him to care this much about something he'd only kissed once and it was barely a kiss, sure it was great but it didn't even last that long and there was no tongues, just lips. Kenny finally build up enough nerve to shove the door open, the door creaked so loudly that it was probably heard all over Colorado. His heart fell to his stomach when he saw exactly what he both feared and lusted for.

"Kenny" the ebony haired devil said not meeting his eyes, he was sat on Kenny's floor mattress, and he had his feet scrunched in close to him so that his knees were up really high. Kenny never realised before or maybe he did but didn't pay any attention to it but Craig had really long legs and he always wore his black pants high up on his waist.

"Sit" Craig said patting next to him, Kenny's heart began beating faster he had no idea why Craig was here and he really hoped it was what he thought it was for. Kenny obliged taking a seat next to the surprisingly hot guy that was sitting on his mattress…Wait what was he thinking? Craig wasn't sexy he was just some kid sitting in his room, that was it and if something happened it wouldn't mean anything, it would just be sex and that was it. Kenny met Craig's deep blue eyes, eyes that were full of secrets, eyes that despite having no emotion to them they told so many stories.

"Kenny when we kissed… That was my first kiss" Craig confessed sighing, ashamed of what he admitted to the blond that sat beside him but he had to tell him, Kenny didn't want to be kissed why would he want to be kissed by Craig? Craig was by all accounts boring, he never had anything to say and had habit of flipping people off but if that were true…Why was Kenny McCormick interested in Craig's sexual preferences? Maybe so he could finally have something against Crag but Craig didn't mind, he finally kissed the McCormick boy who Craig had admired for years but not only did he admire Kenny he…loved Kenny. He had to admit it, in the small conversation that they had that day Craig felt he could finally admit it to himself, he had developed feelings for the blond and even though they had nothing In common Craig felt like he had to let Kenny know or it'd be just another thing on his mind.

"It was?" Kenny asked, he half knew but didn't want to make Craig feel stupid that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I thought you hated me" Kenny confessed moving closer to Craig and grabbing Craig's thin chin and turning him to face Kenny. Craig let him and then felt himself go red, Craig never went red he was usually one to get his embarrassment hidden but he couldn't hide it which made him feel even more embarrassment so at that moment he looked about as red as Kyle Broflovski's red hair.

"I also have something else to tell you but I can't say it" Craig uttered quietly, Kenny furrowed his brow in concern, Craig was finally opening up to him and Kenny had the feeling it was something Craig didn't do very often.

"Craig, dude if you can't tell me then why are you telling me that you can't tell me? What the fuck is that?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow and lowering the other in confusion, Craig smiled one of those rare smiles as he grabbed Kenny by his bright orange jacket pulling towards him as their lips met for the second time that day only this time it was filled with passion, passion that Kenny was unfamiliar with, Kenny was at first startled but then eased into it, his breathing began to pick up, he then took it upon himself to shove his tongue in Craig's mouth, Craig flinched but didn't protest instead responding by sliding his tongue slowly into Kenny's mouth, Kenny found himself feeling incredibly turned on but he didn't want to force Craig to do anything he didn't want to do but Kenny thought why not give it a try?  
>Craig felt Kenny's hand reach up Craig's thigh, he wanted to push Kenny away but he also wanted him to keep going, was this really going to happen? Was Craig about to lose his virginity to Kenny McCormick, he didn't want to think about it.<br>Kenny divided his attention to Craig's pale neck, he began slowly licking his smooth long neck, and Craig's breathing had also picked up meeting the pace of Kenny's rapid breathing.

"Okay, okay" Craig was saying over and over again, he had his eyes closed, Kenny could see he was feeling nervous but he could also see that Craig wanted this about as much as Kenny wanted it. Kenny would help him through it…Well he'd at least try Kenny would probably end up losing his mind and going crazy on Craig but it was the thought that counts right? Kenny thought about asking Craig if he was sure about this but he didn't want to ruin the moment, Craig did want this.

"Kenny…" Craig said breathlessly through his teeth that were slightly out of place, not straight teeth at all but that's probably another reason Kenny found him so sexy. Kenny couldn't tell if this was a moan or not but he liked it. Craig Tucker calling out Kenny's name in ecstasy. Kenny's careful hands found the bulge in Craig's black pants, this was the first time Kenny would get any indication of how big or small Craig's dick is and by the feel of it his dick was just average size not that Kenny minded at all. Kenny started doing circles around the bulge of Craig's erection with the tips of his fingers barely making contact with it as he gently nibbled on Craig's velvety neck. Craig's eyes were wide, this was way out of his comfort zone, and he never even touched himself like that.

"F-f-fuck" Craig groaned grabbing the back of the blonds neck Kenny smiled a satisfied smile

"Kenny just do it, please just fucking do it" Craig pleaded, Kenny's eyes widened, he'd never even imagine him begging Kenny to please him, this turned him on even more so then he was already, he was scared he'd come in his pants before they even began. Craig groaned out of frustration before grabbing Kenny's slim hand and shoving it down his black pants, Kenny smirked and met Craig's daunting eyes before grasping Craig's already hard dick.

"This what you want bitch?" Kenny began stroking Craig's length never braking eye contact. Craig moaned like a bitch closing his eyes and bringing Kenny closer throwing his legs around his thin waist. Kenny had the biggest smirk pasted across his face

"That's right moan for me" he uttered in the dark haired boys ear, he watched Craig's face printed in pure ecstasy Kenny found it very hard to look away. Craig tightened his grip on Kenny's back, if the blond had of been topless he would've left some fierce marks on his back. Kenny was pumping Craig now as fast as he could he really wanted to see him squirm a side that he might not ever be able to see again so he wanted to make the most of it, even though his fantasy would be to see Craig completely overpowering him this was in a way better, seeing Craig utterly under Kenny's spell, he had Craig wrapped around his finger right now, he could probably do anything to him but Craig was almost there and Kenny wanted to watch his face as he did so.

"Ke-nny oh fuck" Craig was real close

"Scream my name slut" Kenny nibbled on Crag's ear,

"Kenny!"

"Louder"

"Fuck! Kenny!" With that Craig came all over his pants and Kenny's soft hands throwing his head back pure bliss closing his eyes moaning loudly in Kenny's ear, Kenny chuckled as Craig slowly released his grip on Kenny and pushing himself back so he was able to look him in the eyes. Craig couldn't believe it he'd just been given his first hand-job by Kenny McCormick the kid that he'd almost always hated or at least ever since he and his friends forced Craig to join a Peruvian flute band and they got sent to Peru. But he's almost always loved him as well and it was confusing this he knew but Craig was a confusing person, this he also knew.

"At least I know now" Kenny said smiling at Craig who was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Know what?" Craig replied taking off his jacket due to the fact he felt like he was sitting in an oven

"What your deal is…Men" he raised his eyebrow at Craig who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I guess" he replied almost reluctantly.

"Care to repay the favour?" Kenny asked gesturing to his raging erection, And Craig did repay the favour…Every day… after school...During school and before school.


End file.
